


Recuperation

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy is recovering from illness.  Aided, it would appear, by Much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



Guy looked round. Now that the fever was abating he was able to take better note of his surroundings. He was lying in a makeshift bed in the outlaws’ camp; clearly Robin had made good on his promise not to leave him behind. There was a movement close by and he turned his head to see Much approaching.

“You’re feeling better,” Much said. “You won’t be needing this then.”

He waved a damp cloth above Guy, dripping slightly on his chest.

Guy smiled. “I wondered who it was being kind to me. It did help.”

Much smiled back. “I don’t like to see people in pain,” he said. “Even if they were my enemies.”

“Thank you.”

“I could carry on, if you liked. It seems a shame to waste a damp cloth.”

Guy wondered if there was more to Much’s smile than he had first thought.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

Carefully Much loosened Guy’s shirt and began to rub the soothing cloth on Guy’s chest with one hand, whilst at the same running his other hand up Guy’s leg.

“I thought you were Robin’s man,” Guy said.

“Nah! I could be, if I wanted, but he’s not my type. You, on the other hand ...”

Much’s hand had reached Guy’s cock, which despite his recent illness was showing a definite interest in the course of events.

Guy licked his lips, which had inexplicably become rather dry.

“What about the others?” he asked.

“They will be away for some time. I volunteered to stay, because someone needed to look after you. I can think of one or two ways to keep you entertained until they get back.”

Much traced a finger across Guy’s exposed nipple.

“I’m not sure how much entertainment I can cope with.”

“There’s only one way to find out.”


End file.
